inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CycloneSmash24
Oh I watch a lot.Some of them are: Inazuma Eleven/Go/CS/Galaxy Danball senki wars Kuroko no basuket Prince of tennis Free Black butler and a lot of others. By the way your sign is so cool *O* What anime do you watch?? AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 19:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Life is good~ I am fine, nothing is wrong, except school then XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Just that school keeps my busy with homework and stuff~ I am also really late out from school~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you kidding me?? We almost wathc all of the same animes! That is cool ^^ Yes I know about them AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 20:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) My friend forced me to watch that one so I didnt really like it though... AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 21:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey It is okay ^^ Ah okay~ I don't know~ how to fix it-- Try your best ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:41, October 7, 2013 (UTC) U love Death Note!! L is the best xDD I like death note better.But hey watch it anyway you may like it ^^ AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 12:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey! Hey Snow. Nah I don't mind, I kind of perfer it if users called me Shane instead of Tsurugi or TsurugiFan. Well actually I was in year 11 but now I'm in college I've just been so busy that I haven't had the time to change it. Don't worry its changed now. Yer year 11 was hard, mainly GCSEs they were a pain. How are you finding year 10? Lol XD It's great your still fanboying, I always love to be a fan boy and I still am to any new animes I try. I'm glad you did and sure lets be friends. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 17:12, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I dont really remember... xDD ^^"" AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 12:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) No prob Snow. Its not too bad, I am doing a media course and an english course. Both are good but the homework is really hard. Understood I too went through that kind of stress, I always toned it down with anime and games although my friends tried smoking I said anime was better. Well lets see, the animes I watch now are: #'Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy' #'Danball Senki Wars' #'Detective Conan' #'Naruto Shippuden' #'Pokemon (Dubbed)' I love all of them and I am thinking about watching a new anime soon because I have half term coming up by the end of october. I have to decide between these 4: #'Little Busters!' #'Soul Eater' #'Sword Art Online' #'Death Note' I just can't decide. What animes do you watch Snow and are there any you are thinking about watching next? ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 17:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) If I rememberd how much anime movies I have watched I would be crazy right now ^^ AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 12:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol XD Yer I guess your right about that. Yer I am considering it and I know some stuff about it like how L is a detective who is trying to stop Yagami Light and how Light gets stopped by L and I also know how I will enjoy Death Note however its already ended and I do want to watch it for some enjoyment I also want to watch an anime thats still ongoing thats why I have Little Busters! Man I wish Death Note was still ongoing. I understand that your a big fan of DN and yer it is a great mystery and sometimes its compared to Detective Conan which I think is amazing considering that DC started in 1996 and is still ongoing. Well I am still thinking about it but I will be watching DN soon because I am very interested in the characters, mainly L. Everytime I see him I just don't see how hes a detective, to me he looks more like an otaku that a detective. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 20:59, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Yer trust me it is very good well I will admit the early seasons the art wasn't very good and the dubbed voices arn't too bad but no where near as good as the subbed voices. Yer they are very good as well. Your right there are too many animes and not enough time to watch them. Thats great I'm glad year 10 is going well for you. Wow a huge fan, great I fell the same way about Detective Conan. Wow those are great animes, as for the considering to watch I suggest you watch Battle B-Daman since I remember watching it and it was very good and in a way like Beyblade. As for Sword Art Online I have heard its great and one of the best animes ever made, so that I would suggest you watch. Gundam 00 Raiser is a good anime that I have heard about from a friend, he said it was very good but it is long. Finally Detective Conan, a super epic anime! The storyline is off the charts, intense, amazing and powerful. It does have a defect of fillers however some can be entertaining to watch but the good thing is that DC has a lot of 1 hour or 2 hour specials which are amazing. Trust me it will be worth watching if you have the time to watch it since it has over 700 episodes, 12 OVAs, 17 movies and 6 magic files. Lots of content and it took me about 7 months to watch it all. Good luck with it all :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 22:44, October 10, 2013 (UTC) In Detective Conan there are 713 episodes still ongoing! As for inappropirate stuff theres nothing too inappropriate, theres some small stuff but its funny and sure theres some perverted stuff as well but again funny, so don't worry theres nothing like hentai or anything like that in DC. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 23:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Really thats great, I'm glad you're going to give DC a try and I will watch DN very soon. Sure heres the links for DC episode 1: Subbed Dubbed I understand if you watch anime subbed only however I have added a english dubbed link because I saw DC dubbed first and then subbed and it was easier to watch it english first. But thats only me so you pick which is better and if the subbed link isn't good for you I have much more links that I can give you. Enjoy :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 22:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature I like it, it is nice~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Nice to know~! ^ ^ Haha~ XD It is hard to decide though~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Snow.Angel I could Fix Ur Problem For You :) I had The Same Problem With My Talk Page Too Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 21:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Im good and thanks for telling me that Shadi fixed it ^ ^. 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 23:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC)